The Miaka and Taka Series - Chapters 1 through 7
by AngelWing1
Summary: The series that first appeared on the Temple of Miaka ML!
1. Chapter 1

Fushigi Yugi  
The Miaka&Taka Series  
Story 1:"The Question"  
  
  
Miaka runs home happily,why you ask?  
She passed her final exam!(Surprised are'nt you?)  
"I passed my FINAL EXAM!!!!!"Miaka screams with delight,jumping into the air.  
  
Mrs.Yuki sees her daughter running up the driveway happily.  
"Miaka,what's wrong?"Mrs.Yuki asks her daughter.  
Miaka hugs her mother,then shows her the exam paper.  
Mrs.Yuki looks it over,near tears.  
"You did it Miaka!I'm so proud of you!"Mrs.Yuki shouts proudly.  
Miaka takes the paper,and runs down the driveway.  
"Be back later mom!Gotta show Taka!"Miaka shouts as she runs off.  
  
Miaka rings the doorbell at Taka's apartment happily.  
Taka opens the door to see a happy Miaka.  
"Hey,Miaka!What's up?"Taka asks.  
Miaka holds the paper in his face.  
Taka looks it over,sweatdrop hanging over his head.  
"I did it Taka!I passed my final!"Miaka says proudly.  
Taka hugs her happily.  
  
"I'm so happy for you Miaka!"Taka squeels happily.  
Taka leads her inside,so she don't catch a cold.  
Miaka sits on the couch with a happy sigh.  
Taka still standing,feeling a bit nervous.  
"What's wrong Taka?You feel ok?"Miaka asks kindly.  
  
Thinks:Better tell her!  
Taka kneels down on one knee before Miaka,holding her hand.  
"Miaka,I love you.I've always loved you,from the day we met in Konan.  
I have something to ask of you."Taka says a little nervous.  
"Yes,what is it Taka?"Miaka says kindly.  
Taka reaches in his pocket with his free hand.  
"Miaka Yuki,will you marry me?"Taka asks holding a small box.  
  
Miaka gasps at the question.  
Taka opens the box,revealing a diamond engagment ring.  
Tears slowly fall down her face.  
"Oh,Taka......."Miaka says with joy.  
  
  
  
Next time:"The Answer"  
  
What will Miaka say?Stay tuned for story #2!  
  
Disclaimer:None of these characters belong to me,(Wish they did!)they belong to   
Yu Watase.This story series is copyrighted by me 1999  
Was written on Saturday,May 29,1999  
Alll names,characters etc, belong to their respective owners.  



	2. Chapter 2

Fushigi Yugi  
The Miaka&Taka Series  
Story 2:"The Answer"  
  
  
Taka looks at Miaka nervously,wondering what she'll say.  
Tears of joy fall down Miaka's face."Taka......"Miaka sighs.  
"Will you marry me?"Taka asks nervously,hands shaking a bit.  
Miaka gathers her strenght to answer.  
"Yes,Taka!I will marry you!"Miaka cries happily.  
At her answer,tears form in Taka's eyes.  
  
He slowly puts the ring on Miaka's finger,heart beating wildly.  
Miaka flings her arms around him in a loving embrace.  
Taka holds her close,as if he's afraid he'll lose her.  
Miaka lifts her face up to look at her future husband.  
"Wo Ai Ni,Taka."Miaka sighs.  
Taka holds her gently,looking into her eyes.  
"Wo Ai Ni,Miaka."Taka says with love.  
  
Taka leans over,kissing her with love.  
Miaka holds him close,enjoying the moment.  
A warm red light surrounds them,giving off a soft glow.  
Miaka looks at the light,seeing the form of a person.  
It is Suzaku.  
  
Suzaku folds his wings behind his back,looking at the happy couple.  
Miaka bows at the guardian god,smiling.  
Taka kneels down on one knee before Suzaku.  
"Hello,Suzaku no Miko."Suzaku says.  
"Hello my lord,what brings you here.Is something wrong?"Miaka asks,a little worried.  
Suzaku shakes his head,and smiles.  
Taka gets up slowly,wondering what is wrong.  
  
"I'm here to give you my blessings."Suzaku smiles.  
Miaka puts an arm around Taka's waist."We're very honored."Taka smiles.  
Suzaku walks to Taka,smiling.  
Taka is alittle nervous at this.  
"I'm also here to give you your powers back,Tamahome."Suzaku tells them.  
Suzaku puts his hand on Taka's forehead,a red glow emitting from it.  
  
Miaka watches with wonder,her warrior has returned.  
Taka feels a warm energy inside,flowing through out his body.  
The symbol of the "Ogre" appears once more on his forehead.  
Suzaku removes his hand from Taka's forehead,revealing the glowing symbol.  
  
Tamahome is revived.  
"My Tamahome.........your're back......."Miaka says with joy,as tears fall down her face.  
  
  
Next Time:"Tamahome Revived!"   
  
Disclaimer:None of these characters belong to me,except for future original ones.All originals belong to  
Yuu Watase,Flower Comics,Bird Studio and many other great companies.  
This story is copyrighted by my (C)1999  
Finished on Monday,July 12 1999  



	3. Chapter 3

Fushigi Yugi  
The Miaka&Taka Series  
Story#3:"Tamahome Revived!"  
  
  
Taka opens his dark eyes,his symbol glowing brightly.  
Miaka nervously walks up to him,tears in her eyes."T...tamahome.....you've come back to me..."Miaka cries with love.  
  
Suzaku walks up to Taka,smiling gently."Welcome back,Tamahome."Suzaku smiles warmly.  
"I...I'm back...my powers are back..."Taka says alittle surprised.  
Miaka walks to him nervously,gently reaching out to touch his cheek.  
"Tamahome...you've awakened..."Miaka says with tears of love falling from her eyes.  
Taka gently wipes the tears from her eyes,crying alittle himself.  
  
"Your name will remain Taka in this world,Tamahome.But your fellow warriors and the Priestess will be  
able to call you Tamahome.You must locate the other warriors and awaken them in this world."Suzaku  
tells them with concern in his eyes.  
  
"Is something wrong my lord?Why must we awaken the other warriors?"Miaka asks alittle worried.  
"I can feel a new evil rising,a very strong evil.Even stronger than the war between Seriyu and myself."  
Miaka shivers at the memory of the war.  
Taka puts his arms around her,comforting her.  
  
"How will we be able to locate them Suzaku?"Taka asks with concern.  
Suzaku's hands glow a soft red as he summons a tool to locate the warriors.  
He summons a talisman of a pure red orb,glowing with Tamahome's symbol.  
"This is the Suzaku orb,it glows when you are near a member of your team,Miaka"Suzaku hands her the  
orb gently.  
  
"Thank you my lord.What should we do now?"Miaka asks kindly.  
"You must try to find your warriors on your own,take care and good luck."Suzaku tells her as red  
energy flows around him.  
"I will,be careful too Suzaku."Miaka tells him kindly.  
Suzaku fades in red light.  
  
Miaka walks to Taka,holding the small orb."Well,Tamahome.We should look for the others."  
Miaka says with determanation.  
Taka's symbol glows brightly as he nods his head.  
  
Next time:"Searching for Hotohori"  
Will Miaka and the awakened Taka(Tamahome)find Hotohori?  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:None of these characters belong to me,except for future created ones.  
All originals belong to Yuu Watase,Flower Comics,Bird Studio and many other great companies.  
This story is copyrighted by me (C) 1999  
Finished this story on Friday August 06,1999 


	4. Chapter 4

Fushigi Yugi  
The Miaka & Taka Series  
Story #4 "Searching for Hotohori"  
  
  
Miaka and Taka begin their search for the Suzaku Warriors.  
As she holds the orb Suzaku gave her,Miaka sees a faint glow come from inside it.  
"Look Taka!It's glowing!"Miaka exclaims as she points to it.  
Taka looks into it,barely seeing a symbol within it."There's some kind of symbol appearing."Taka tells   
her with excitement.  
  
The symbol of Sei Shuku appears in the middle of the orb,glowing softly.  
"That's Hotohori's symbol!He's close by!"Miaka gasps.  
Taiitsukun's image projects from the orb infront of them.  
"Taiitsukun?"Miaka asks.  
  
A super deformed Taka makes a silly face.  
"The olg hag's still around??"Taka says nervously,deformed.  
Taiitsukun whacks him over the head.  
KABAMM!!  
Taka does the "Ranma hand-pose" as he lays flat on his face,twitching slightly.  
"You have'nt changed since being reborn in Miaka's world have you Tamahome?"Taiitsukun asks with a grim  
look on her face.  
Taka just twitches slightly.  
  
Taiitsukun clears her throat and looks at Miaka."So,how have you been Priestess?"Taiitsukun asks.  
"I'm fine Taiitsukun,me and Tamahome are searching for the other warriors that were reborn in  
this world.Suzaku came to me saying a strong evil is rising."Miaka say nervously.  
Taiitsukun nods in agreement."I know,he told me himself about this new evil"Taiitsukun says to Miaka.  
  
"Do you know what this evil is Taiitsukun?"Miaka asks worriedly.  
Taiitsukun shakes her head slightly."I'm afraid I don't dear Miaka.All I know is that this evil is the  
STRONGEST evil I've ever sensed."Taiitsukun says with a concerned look.  
  
Taka gets up,rubbing the back of his head."What are you trying to tell us?"Taka asks alittle worried.  
"The only thing I can say right now is that you will encounter many hardships along the way.  
Also that you may encounter an old friend,turned enemy once again,but I don't know who."  
Taiitsukun tells them sternly.  
  
Miaka gasps a little at what she just heard.  
"If you ever need my help,just call me with your mind and I'll appear before you.I will also let you  
know if I get any more information."Taiitsukun tells them gently.  
"Thank you Taiitsukun,take care."Miaka says friendly.  
"You too,Priestess."Taiitsukun says as she fades from sight.  
  
Miaka's eyes water as she thinks what may happen during this search.  
Taka puts his arms around her,holding her gently."Don't worry Miaka,I'll stand beside you every single  
step of the way.I'll always be here for support."Taka whispers gently.  
Miaka buries her face in his chest,holding him in her arms.  
The orb glows brightly in her hand as a man with long,dark hair walks past them,nobely.  
  
Miaka looks up at the man that walked past them."Hotohori?"She whispers.  
Taka watches the man walk with a noble pace,like an emperor.  
"Is that.....Hotohori?"Taka asks,looking at the man.  
Miaka looks at the orb,seeing the symbol of Sei Shuku appears once again.  
  
"It is Hotohori!"Miaka exclaims with joy.The man stops,hearing a familiar name,turns to face them.  
"What did you say miss?"The man asks kindly,yet with excitement in his voice.  
"Do you know the name Hotohori sir?"Miaka asks,her eyes sparkling.  
'That name....sounds so familiar to me....'He thinks.  
  
The orb in Miaka's hand begins to blaze as a beam of red light shoots to the mans neck.  
He pulls down the collar of his shirt....reveling the symbol of Sei Shuku,Hotohori.  
"M....Miaka.....is that you?"The man asks.  
"Yes,it's me....Hotohori."Miaka says near tears,seeing her old friend.  
  
Hotohori has been awakened.  
Hotohori flings his arms around her,gently crying on her shoulder.  
Miaka holds the fromer emperor of Konan gently,glad to see him.  
Hotohori pulls back to look at her face,smiling warmly.  
"Thank the gods....it IS you....Miaka."Hotohori says with kindness.  
  
Taka smiles at them holding out his hand to Hotohori.  
"Welcome back,your highness."Taka says warmly.  
Hotohori takes his hand."Tamahome?Is that you?"Hotohori asks.  
Taka nods to him,smiling.  
Miaka smiles at the first 2 of her warriors.  
'Only 5 more....then we can find out what's going on.'She thinks to her self.  
  
  
Next time:"Searching for Nuriko"  
  
  
Disclaimer:None of these characters belong to me,except future created ones.  
All originals belong to Yu Watase,Flower Comics,Bird Studio,TV Tokyo and many other great people.  
Written and copyrighted by me,Maudie-chan(C) 1999  
Written and finished this story on Sunday,August 08,1999  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Fushigi Yugi  
The Miaka & Taka Series  
Story #5 "Searching for Nuriko"  
  
  
"Hotohori!Welcome back!"Miaka squeels with delight.  
Hotohori smiles at her."In this world they call me Sei.Like my star symbol."Hotohori say as his symbol glows  
softly."Suzaku told me that I can call you by your real names,as can the other warriors."Miaka smiles  
happily.Hotohori eyes widen at hearing about the god."Suzaku came to you in this world?"Hotohori  
asks.Miaka holds out the orb that helped find him to him."Uh-huh!He gave me this orb to find the warriors  
in my world."Miaka informs him.  
  
At her words,the orb glows again,another symbol showing up.  
"Another symbol's appearing Miaka!"Taka exclaims,pointing to the orb.  
The symbol of Chou Ryuuen glows softly.Nuriko's near.  
"It's Nuriko's symbol!"Miaka cries with happiness.  
  
"Hey,do you think Nuriko got his wish to be reborn as a woman?"Taka asks nosily.  
SMACK!!!  
Miaka smacks him over the head."Tamahome...."Miaka says alittle peeved.  
A suped deformed Taka with a huge sweatdrop over his head stands up slowly.  
"Sorry Miaka,only kidding!"Taka teases.  
Miaka just gives him a slilly smile.  
  
Hotohori smiles at them."I see you two still bicker every now and then."Hotohori smiles.  
"You know that Miaka always bickers."Taka says sticking out his tounge playfully.  
"I do not bicker all the time Tamahome!You do!"Miaka says playfully,taping his nose.  
Miaka leans up to give him a kiss when the orb begins to glow.  
  
Hotohori looks into it,with wonder,seeing a symbol appear within it.  
"The willow....Nuriko's near."Hotohori whispers.  
Miaka looks into the orb as it glows brighter.  
"You're really strong mister!Do that again!"A young girl cheers on a young man.  
"Alright little lady!"The man smiles as he lifts a bench with one finger,smiling.  
The little girl hops up and down with joy.  
  
Miaka looks at Taka and Sei."Nuriko!!"They exclaim at once.  
Thet run over to where the young man is with the girl.  
"Look!This man can lift that with only his finger!"The girl exclaims happily.  
The orb glows brightly as the get closer.  
"Thank you mister!"The little girl says and runs off.  
He waves to her as she runs off.  
  
Miaka and her two warriors stop infront of him.  
"N....Nuriko?It's me....Miaka!Remember me?"She asks nervously.  
"M..Miaka....that name sounds so.....familiar...to me."He says,holding his head,a long purple pony-tail  
falling over his shoulder.  
  
The orb shoots a red beam at his collarbone.  
The sign of Chou Ryuuen appearing,glowing softly.  
"M...Miaka?Is that you??"Nuriko asks.  
Miaka takes his hand in hers."Yes Nuriko,it's me.Welcome back."Miaka says near tears.  
Nuriko has been awakened.  
  
Nuriko flings his arms around Miaka.  
"I'm so glad you're ok!!"Nuriko cries on her shoulder.  
Miaka holds him gently in her arms.  
  
Nuriko lifts his head up to see two familiar faces.  
"Hey Nuriko,how ya been buddy?"Taka asks,smiling.  
"Welcome back Nuriko-sama."Sei says with a smile.  
"Tamahome....Hotohori?"Nuriko asks nervously.  
Taka and Sei nod in agreement.  
Nuriko kneels down before Sei."Your highness."Nuriko says.  
  
Sei laughs slightly."No need for that Nuriko,in this world I'm a commoner."Sei says gently.  
Nuriko stands up,smiling."In this world they call Ryuuen, or Chou,like my star symbol."Nuriko informs,  
reveling his symbol.  
"I'm called Taka."Taka tells Nuriko.  
"And I am called Sei."Sei smiles.  
  
"And I'm still little 'ol Miaka Yuki!"Miaka smiles,giving the peace sign.  
A sweatdrop appears over Nuriko's head."As always huh?"Nuriko jokes to her.  
Miaka laughs at the joke.  
"Hey,did you get your wish to be reborn as a woman Nuriko?"Taka asks,very nosy.  
WHACK!!  
"Tamahome....you still act like a total jerk in this world even!"Nuriko says,whacking him over his head.  
Taka stands up,super deformed."What is this?Whack Tamahome Day?"Taka asks all of them.  
"Yep!"Miaka laughs.  
  
"I've been smacked by Taiitsukun,Miaka and now you!"Taka whines,jokingly.  
They all laugh like friends once again.  
Miaka sweeps them into a group hug."I'm so happy we're back together!"Miaka squeels with delight.  
Nuriko gives her a playful noogie.  
"Owww!Watch it!"Miaka says with a laugh.  
Taka laughs and gives her a big,yet playful noogie, and runs off laughing.  
  
"Hey!!Get back here Tamahome!!"Miaka yells as she chases him.  
Sei and Ryuuen laugh at them.  
"Ya know you can't keep up with me!!"Taka yells playfully.  
"Wanna bet?"Miaka laughs,leaping up and landing on his back.  
Taka falls face first,with her on his back.  
Miaka puts her face beside his,smiling."Gotcha,Taka!"Miaka smiles.  
  
Taka smiles slyly and turns under her fast,holding her in his arms."No,I got you."He smiles,tapping her  
nose.Miaka smiles at him,her eyes shining with love.  
Taka smiles and kisses her gently.  
Miaka closes her eyes,enjoying it.  
  
The sound of loud cursing can be heard near by.  
The orb reacts to it,glowing slightly.  
Miaka and Taka look at each other,thinking the same thing....  
"TASUKI!!"They say together.  
  
  
Next Time:"Searching for Tasuki"  
  
Disclaimer:None of these characters belong to me,except for future created ones.  
All originals belong to Yu Watase,Flower Comics,Bird Studio and many other great companies.  
This story is copyrighted by me,Maudie-chan (C) 1999  
Written and compleated on Monday,August 09,1999  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Fushigi Yugi  
The Miaka & Taka Series  
Story #6 "Searching for Tasuki"  
  
  
Miaka hears the sound of really loud cursing nearby."Hey!That's gotta be Tasuki!"Miaka crys in delight,accidently stepping on Taka's back while getting up.  
"YEOW!!"Taka screams as he turns super deformed on the ground.  
  
Miaka looks back and a sweatdrop appears above her head.  
"Ooops,sorry about that Tamahome...."Miaka says nervously.  
Taka gets up and rubs his back,and turns to her,pretending to be mad.  
"You better be sorry....or else...."He says to her,hiding his joke.  
Miaka shakes abit as he grabs her shoulders.  
  
Taka smiles and kisses her by surprise.  
Miaka's eyes grow wide,but she settles down and enjoys it.  
"Why don't you two love-birds get a room?"Ryuuen jokes.  
Miaka and Taka break the kiss and look at him,sweatdrops forming above them.  
  
Sei just smiles.The orb in Miaka's hand glows brightly a moment then stops.  
"What was that about?"She asks herself.  
A man with firery-orange hair walks towards them,mumbling something.  
Miaka gasps softly as the orb glows more and more when the man gets  
closer.  
  
"Hey,Tasuki! How've ya been?"Ryuuen asks walking to the man.  
"Tasuki?Who's that?My name's Shunu Kou."He says confused and a bit peeved.  
Ryuuen is confused now as he looks at the man.  
Miaka steps foreward and her orb glows brightly,before shooting a beam of red  
light at the man's right wrist.  
  
The man covers his eyes and then looks down at his wrist,eyes wide.  
"Tasuki....are you back...?"Miaka asks him,nervously.  
"M....Miaka?....Is that you....?"He asks,gently touching her cheek.  
She nods and he pulls her into an embrace."Thank the gods,you're alright!"He says and ruffles her hair  
gently."Hey,watch it!"Miaka says,fixing her hair.  
Tasuki smiles at seeing three old friends with Miaka.  
"Hotohori.....Nuriko.....Tama-home-boy....."  
  
Taka has steam come from his ears as he walks to the fire-haired man.  
"Tama-home-boy!? I'm called Taka in this world you dumbass!"  
"At least I still see you the same as back in Konan!"  
The two boys fight abit,and Taka smiles,picking up Tasuki and holding him over the bridge,about to  
throw him in the water.  
"NOOO!!!! Let me go!!! I can't swim ya jerk!"Tasuki crys as he dangles from Taka's arms.  
  
Sei smiles at the pair,remembering when they did the same before going to find the Shinzaho.  
"Somethings never change."  
Ryuuen laughs at the memory also,then takes out a small pocket-knife.  
"What are you doing Ryuuen?"Miaka asks him.  
He takes his pony-tail in one hand,and cuts it off.This generates gasps from everyone.  
Miaka remembers when he first did that....before he was killed by the Seiryuu warrior Ashtaire.  
Ryuuen places his hair in a small bag,and puts it in his pocket.  
"I did that in honor of my sister,I'm going to live my second life as a man.Like it was ment to be."  
Ryuuen says,looking at the sky.  
  
Miaka smiles at the purple haired Seishi.The sky begins to shed a dark light above them.  
"What the hell is this!?"Tasuki yells.Miaka looks up at the blackened sky.  
Sei feels a strange energy emit from it."Whatever it is,it has a strange energy...."  
A figure floats down from the sky,covered in shadows as it sets down before them.  
  
It lifts it's face to reveal the face of a woman,no older than Miaka,with black hair,and peircing blue  
eyes."Suzaku no Miko....at last I will destroy you.!"  
"Who are you? What do you want from me?"Miaka demands.  
"I am Sakura,and I want to take your life!"  
  
  
  
Next time:"Sakura,a mysterious new warrior."  
  
Finally finished on Wednesday,January 26,2000.  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Fushigi Yugi  
The Miaka & Taka Series  
Story #7 "Sakura,a mysterious new warrior"  
  
  
  
Sakura stares at the group,grining evilily."Who exactly are you?"Sei demands.  
"I am Sakura,that's all you need to know for now....now die Suzaku no Miko!!!"Sakura crys and attacks the defenseless Miaka.  
"MIAKA!!!"Taka crys,pushing her out of the way,taking the blow instead.  
"TAKA!!NO!!!"Miaka shouts.  
Taka shrugs off the attack,and glares at Sakura. 


End file.
